El diario
by estrella Blank
Summary: Un diario es aquel custodio de tus sueños, tus anhelos, tus metas ... y tus secretos.


**Este One-shot puede ser como una segunda parte de "Libros, Livres..." que publique anteriormente, pero pueden leerse individualmente, ojala sea de su agrado se aceptan comentarios =)**

* * *

La luna entraba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación de Acuario, permitiéndole seguir sin percances su camino hacia el lecho, poco a poco se desprendió de sus vestimentas utilizadas durante la tarde para remplazarlas por una túnica blanca, ligera, ideal para dormir bajo el clima de Grecia.

Sentándose en el lecho dirigió su atención a la pequeña mesita de dormir que estaba a su costado izquierdo y sonrió dulcemente al ver sus dos posesiones más valiosas, no era por desmeritar los libros dados por sus amigos, pero estos dos estaban cargados de algo más.

Ahí sobre la mesita descansaban dos libros, uno de ellos de pasta azul rey y con letras color plata grabadas en la tapa _"Le petit prince", _ese sería su primer regalo de cumpleaños otorgado dentro del santuario y también su primer regalo por parte de su maestro, era una copia en francés, y a pesar de los años había sido cuidado con esmero, las hojas se veían muy usadas pero en buen estado, recordaba que siempre lo traía consigo, no importaba cuantas veces lo leyera siempre descubría algo que lo sorprendía de una u otra manera. Lo tomo entre sus manos y acaricio la tapa, evocando viejos momentos junto a su maestro. Con cuidado lo deposito al lado del otro libro.

Ahora su atención se centro en ese tesoro, no era exactamente un libro, sino más bien un cuaderno, de tapa negra y no muy grueso, era un poco más pequeño que el otro, practico para traerlo consigo. Lo tomo entre sus manos como quien toma una pieza de cristal, su mirada se enterneció y sus labios formaron una bella sonrisa, de aquellas que solo se puede ver en el rostro de los enamorados…

Ese pequeño cuaderno, era el motivo de su actual felicidad, un regalo que le llenó de dicha la vida; acaricio apenas si tocando la tapa, para tomarla cuidadosamente y abrirle. Siendo lo primero que ve escrito a mano en la primera pagina, un nombre… Milo de Escorpio.

Ese era el antiguo diario de, en aquel entonces, el aprendiz a caballero de escorpio, ahí narraba desde sus primeros días en el santuario, las personas a quienes conocía, sus frustraciones y alegrías, sus travesuras y aventuras. Con el paso de las fechas la escritura y su contenido se fueron modificando, de una letra de niño a una más estilizada, de un lenguaje infantil a uno más atrevido y locuaz digno de la adolescencia.

Para Camus fue algo inesperado el hecho de que Milo le regalase en aquel entonces, algo tan personal, pero la determinación que mostraba su amigo al entregárselo y su petición de que lo leyera estando en la soledad de su templo, le hizo tomar intrigado, tan peculiar obsequio.

Después de la celebración de su decimonoveno cumpleaños, se había dirigido a su templo donde la curiosidad le hizo dirigirse a su lugar favorito para leer el presente dado por escorpio, ya acomodado en su sillón se dispuso a comenzar a leer…

"_Hoy mi maestro me ha traído al santuario de Athena, a quien serviré de ahora en adelante, estoy asustado, pero también emocionado! Es mi primer día y ya he conocido a dos de los que serán mis compañeros: Aioros quien será sagitario y su hermanito Aioria que será leo, aunque parece un gatito mimado"_

Camus no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras del pequeño Milo, causándole gracia la comparación hecha hacia Aioria, y siguió leyendo, pasando las hojas, siendo testigo de las travesuras más ocurrentes y las teorías mas locas, hechas por ese pequeño aprendiz.

Pero poco a poco se fue adentrando a los pensamientos de un Milo adolescente, y comenzó a sentir cierta incomodidad o punzada en el corazón al leer lo que este plasmaba…

"_El día de ayer y hoy mi maestro estuvo fuera del santuario lo cual aprovechamos Aioria y yo para escabullirnos a Rodorio, ahí Ángela y Tea nos estaban esperando, vaya fue la primera vez que bebimos tanto! Pero realmente valió la pena, y más aun después de lo que hicimos en esa posada, definitivamente fue una de las mejores experiencias de toda mi vida… estoy ansioso de volverlo a repetir"_

Las manos de Camus temblaron levemente al terminar de leer ese párrafo y sintió como sus ojos se comenzaban a cristalizar un poco ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? No le gusto en nada, era doloroso. Había decidido dejar de leer, pero su curiosidad le tendió una trampa, después de eso ¿Qué otra cosa podía pasar? Así que volvió a acomodarse en su sitio y abrió el cuaderno donde se había quedado.

Así siguió leyendo, una que otra aventura del escorpión, que le hacía mella en su corazón. Pero llego el punto en que todo eso paro, no daba una explicación clara, acaso ¿se habría cansado de tanta corredera? Sus preguntas encontraron respuesta páginas más adelante, exactamente en la fecha en la que él había regresado de Siberia, portando su manto dorado…

"_No puedo creer lo que he visto el día de hoy, acaba de llegar el aprendiz de Acuario, por lo que platicaban de él creí que sería alguien altanero y con complejo de superioridad, de esas personas que detestas al instante de verlas, pero… no paso eso, al contrario, me siento raro, como si hubiera visto una aparición… puede que así se haya sentido Zeus al ver a Ganimedes…"_

Su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron a leer esas palabras ¿Qué significaba eso? Quisiera o no, ya no podía dejar de leer, quería obtener una respuesta a sus dudas…

"_No sé que me sucede, no puedo comer, entrenar, estudiar, concentrarme, nada! No puedo hacer nada sin pensar en él! Esto es tan desesperante, no sé que me ocurre, siento… ¿miedo?, no! Eso no debe de ser, por todos los dioses si somos iguales, ambos aprendices de caballero dorado, de la misma edad (tal vez yo sea un poco mayor), que puede tener el que me haga sentir de esta forma, creo que tendré que preguntar para saber la respuesta"_

"_He estado pensando lo que me dijeron, y creo que tienen razón, no es miedo, cada vez que lo miro, lo escucho o siento, mi corazón salta desbocado, y no puedo controlarlo…creo que yo…"_

¿Acaso se había referido a él, a Camus de Acuario? Se sentía impaciente, quería saber si él era a quien Milo se refería en esas hojas, y ¿por qué no siguió escribiendo? Podía ver que las últimas palabras estaban un poco movidas, como si la mano de Milo le hubiese temblado en ese momento, quería saber cuál era el final de esa confesión, pero a la vez le daba un poco de temor averiguarlo.

"_A pesar de que lleva algunos meses en el santuario, Camus, que es como se llama el nuevo caballero de acuario, no lo he visto relacionarse con casi nadie, ¿será por timidez? Hee no lo creo… ¿o sí? Sea lo que sea me he fijado la meta de hacerme su amigo, aunque la vida se me vaya en ello"_

Vaya, al parecer si era de él de quien hablaba y el bicho también había dado en el blanco, al llegar al santuario se sentía un tanto cohibido, pues entre los santos ya había cierta conexión, algún lazo de amistad o compañerismo, frente a eso, Camus se sentía lejano, pues eran contadas las ocasiones en que pudo convivir con más de una o dos personas durante su vida, eso de relacionarse no se le daba nada bien. Y recordó cuando ese chico de radiante sonrisa y vivaces ojos turquesas se le acerco extendiendo su mano diciendo "Soy Milo, seamos amigos", sonrió y extrañamente un pequeño rubor coloreo sus mejillas y continuo leyendo.

"_Vaya que Camus es muy interesante, he tenido muchos avances con él, hemos platicado de casi todo, nunca hubiera imaginado que ya en confianza Camus podría hablar tanto, me gustan todas las expresiones de su rostro le van mejor que esa cara de seriedad que siempre se cargaba. Creo y espero que ya me considere su amigo, porque yo lo considero el mío, o más bien mi mejor amigo"_

Claro que lo era, desde el primer momento Camus sintió que Milo sería alguien muy especial en su vida y así lo fue, compañero de aventuras y alegrías, apoyo en los momentos difíciles y ánimo en los días tristes. Ahora que lo pensaba bien con nadie mas había experimentado tanto que con él. Los párrafos seguían, uno tras otro, reviviendo momentos juntos, los entrenamientos, los más insignificantes pero hermosos momentos; pero poco a poco los escritos iban tomando un rumbo distinto, la forma en que Milo le describía era más detallada, y fue en uno de esos párrafos donde el francés realmente se impacto.

"_Me siento raro, hace ya varias noches que estos sueños me asechan, pensé que se me había pasado este sentimiento hace tiempo después de conocerle, pero veo que no. Lo que siento es tan real, como si en verdad le estuviese acariciando esa blanca piel, como si en verdad probara esos finos labios con pasión… como si en verdad le hiciera mío todas esas noches. Es tanto el sentimiento que en más de una ocasión me despierto agitado entre mis sabanas húmedas por mi esencia; me da vergüenza verle a los ojos al día siguiente de esos sueños, no sé qué hacer, ¿qué pensaría de mi si se enterara?"_

Su rostro se encontraba realmente rojo, eso nunca se lo hubiera esperado, se sentía apenado pero extrañamente también alagado. Un momento, ¿alagado?, negó con su cabeza tratando de alejar esas sensaciones de su mente, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Decidió mejor dejar ese texto como un incidente sin relevancia y continuo con su lectura, aunque un poco acalorado por lo antes leído.

Pero se dio cuenta de que los textos siguientes eran pensamientos bellamente relatados y todos ellos con un solo protagonista: él, Camus de Acuario. Palabras de amor, que hacía que el rubor regresara a su rostro, pequeños momentos que había estado con Milo y que el mencionado hacia ver como los mas maravillosos sucesos. y su corazón se acelero, una ola de sentimientos le invadió con esos escritos, esas palabras y se sintió enamorado. Aunque eso le perturbo no pudo evitarlo.

Paso la pagina y le sorprendió ver que era como una carta que comenzaba así:

"_Camus:_

_Aquí entre tus manos, tienes mi más grande tesoro, aquel que me ha acompañado durante toda mi vida y que nadie excepto yo ha leído, ahora es tuyo, aquí tienes toda mi vida, mis pensamientos, mis anhelos, mis sueños, confesiones que jamás serán dichas, amores del pasado y que han sido olvidados, todos menos uno._

_Tu Camus, te has convertido en mi vida, en mi todo, si tu no estas no tendría razón para seguir viviendo, sé que es una blasfemia pero ni siquiera mi devoción hacia nuestra diosa es tanta. Te he conocido y he compartido grandes experiencias contigo, sé que me consideras tu amigo, pero temo decirte que ahora eso no me basta._

_En estas últimas páginas he dejado que mi alma exprese todo lo que siente por ti con el fin de enamorarte, de despertar una chispa de amor hacia mí, si llegasen a lograrlo seré el mas dichoso de este lugar, si no, mi corazón esperara con paciencia a que me correspondas o que me atrape la muerte en el camino, porque te lo juro, nadie más que tu podrá ocuparle._

_De esta forma te digo algo que jamás creí decirle a alguien, por lo menos hasta el momento en que te conocí y me enamore de ti: TE AMO y te pido una oportunidad para demostrártelo, déjame ser más que un amigo, déjame desvivirme por ti el resto de mi vida, dame la oportunidad de enamorarte, dame la oportunidad de amarte…_

_¿Me darías esa oportunidad?_

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Milo de Escorpio "_

-¡¿Qué?! – fue único que logro articular.

No supo en qué momento se puso de pie, con el corazón latiéndole de forma desenfrenada, el rubor en su rostro más que notorio y un leve temblor en el cuerpo, ¿como había ocurrido eso? ¿Milo enamorado de… él? Eso era, eso era simplemente… no sabía que era.

-¿Me darías esa oportunidad, Camus?- se escucho una voz decirle a sus espaldas, haciéndolo tensarse, tan sumergido estaba en su lectura y había sido tanta la impresión que no se percato de que alguien había entrado a su templo y había estado bajo el marco de la habitación. Y muy lentamente se fue dando la vuelta para encontrarle ahí, al causante de su confusión, de toda esa ola de emociones y ese revolotear de su interior.

Ahí recargado en el umbral, vestido con una túnica azul marino con bordados en plata y una sutil y melancólica sonrisa, nunca antes vista por Camus en los ojos del griego, sus turquesas se veían temerosas, más bien todo en él se veía un tanto cohibido, el aguador se descoloco un poco preguntándose por que de esa actitud, y lo recordó "_¿qué pensaría de mi si se enterara", _había leído, y agacho el rostro nuevamente ruborizado, no sabía qué hacer, estaba temeroso.

Milo al ver que su amigo y amor ya no tan secreto no diría nada por el momento, se decidió y acerco a paso lento mientras le llamaba.

-Camus, lo siento, no era mi intención ponerte en esta situación, pero… ya no podía mas- le dijo con una voz un tanto baja – lo intenté, juro que lo intente, pero ya no podía mantenerme callado.

El más joven sintió la cercanía de su amigo y levanto la vista, no le gusto ver esa tristeza en el rostro siempre alegre de Milo. Trato de recuperar la compostura, debía dar una respuesta, de ello dependería el futuro de ambos.

-Milo, yo…

De pronto Camus sintió como alguien se acomodaba a su lado en el lecho y retiraba el pequeño diario de sus manos, no se había dado cuenta del momento en que cerró los ojos, así que los abrió lentamente permitiendo que sus zafiros vieran el rostro de su acompañante. Unas turquesas le devolvieron la mirada sonriendo mientras le abrazaba.

-¿No te cansas de leerlo siempre?- le pregunto Milo mientras veía la tapa del libro, con esa sonrisa de lado, sabiendo ya la respuesta a su pregunta.

-No, nunca me cansare de leerlo- fue la respuesta del galo mientras tomaba el diario, depositándolo en la mesita de noche, donde estaría seguro.

-Tendré que esmerarme con el otro diario, así podrás leer algo nuevo, ¿Qué te parecería?- le dijo sonriendo mientras hundía su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su amante. –No sabía que siguieras escribiendo- fue el comentario de Camus mientras se dejaba llevar por los mimos del escorpión.

-Sí, pero ese te lo entregare cuando nuestros cabellos sean tan blancos como la nieve de Siberia- y en un rápido movimiento se situó sobre el cuerpo de su amante – así podrás rememorar una y otra vez, aunque yo ya no este, los momentos que pasemos juntos, mi bello mago de los hielos.

Ambos amantes sonrieron, y comenzaron con ese juego de caricias, previo al acto donde las almas se entregan por completo y los corazones laten al mismo ritmo, siendo las estrellas mudas espías de tan hermoso acto entre esos dos jóvenes.

"_Esperare con ansias el día en que me entregues ese __regalo que formara parte de mis tesoros_" fue el ultimo pensamiento de Camus antes de caer presa del hechizo de su escorpión…

* * *

_***One-shot escrito en marzo de 2011***_

_*** Fic escrito para el evento del Foro Saint Seiya Yaoi "Cada 7 de Febrero"***_


End file.
